Skye
Skye is a cockapoo, who is the only female member of the PAW Patrol. Her voice actors are Kallan Holley (US) and Holly Thomas (UK) Bio Skye is the only female member of the PAW Patrol, her main color is being pink. Her job is usually based on flying and lookout, and she rides a helicopter. Skye always makes her landings graceful with flips. Her grace and her excellent memorization skills helps her do well at Pup Pup Boogie, she tells Chase she has a trick of saying the Pup Pup Boogie moves out loud. Chase also has a crush on her, but she doesn't notice that he does since his serious maturity causes him to deny it. It is unknown if she has a crush on him or not, but most people agree that she does not have a crush on him. Nick Jr.com Description Skye is a fearless and smart Cockapoo who loves to fly in her helicopter or with the wings in her pup pack. She tries everything with a backflip, grace, and a smile. Personality Skye is fun-loving and loves to play and participate in fun activities with her fellow PAW Patrol friends. However, she and Zuma are unusually competitive against each other. Skye is very brave and smart. Abilities Skye is the only flying pup, with her jet-pack set and her helicopter. Skye is a great dancer, and she can do backflips with grace. Her goggles have built in binocular-like lenses. Whenever Skye jumps, she almost always does a backflip. Episodes Skye was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe (with Zuma) *Puptacular (with Zuma) *Pups Save a Goodway (with Zuma) *Pups Get a Rubble (with Chase) *Pups Save a Hoedown (with Chase) *Pups Save Alex (with Marshall) *Pups and the Ghost Pirate (with Zuma and Marshall) *Pups Save a School Day (with Chase) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Make a Splash (with Zuma) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups on Ice (with Chase) *Pups Save Ryder's Robot (with Rocky) Skye was called in for backup in the following epsiodes: *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Save the Bunnies Poll What's your favorite thing about Skye? She's adorable She's a good dancer She wears pink She can fly Appearance Skye is an adorable pup with dark pink eyes. She has a special pilot outfit in the color pink. Skye is the smallest of the puppies, and is the only female of the PAW Patrol. Her shaggy ears, her tail, the fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes are orange-ish. Her legs, snout, and belly are a cream color. The rest of her body is gold. Her nose is brown and so are her eyebrows. She has three small eyelashes and fluff on her forehead. Catchphrases *"This pup's gotta fly!" *"Let's take to the sky!" Trivia *Chase has a crush on Skye, hinted in Pups Save the Sea Turtles. *Skye is the only female of the PAW Patrol. *Skye is the smallest member of the PAW Patrol. *Skye is only flying pup in the PAW Patrol. Gallery Paw-patrol-skye.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg Images.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Skye.png Skye flying.png pizap.com13883593044042.jpg Skye in the snow.jpg Images.jpeg|Halloween Skye Create-thumb.png Character large-skye.jpg Skye Badge.png|Skye's official badge. 25f584763a9d5a4d53f589e92280a9b5.png|link=Pups Save Christmas 320x270_-3.jpeg skyesitting.png sleepylittleskye.png angryskye.png 35f8a0ff17c16e169af2ec995fdc1099.png 1013688_518114371635392_1001077388_n.png|'Fearless Skye' 04 SkyePlayingPupPupBoogie1.png SkyePlayingPupPupBoogie2.png Skyeanwerefdwv.png mmmmWATER.png Skye, Marshall and FUZZEH.png|"Looks like Fuzzy is your BGFF (Best Goose Friend Forever)" OhNo.png WOAH.png|"How do you fly this thing?" Skyestandingonthebeach.png sockur.png Skye2TheRescue.png Dawwwwww.png Weeeeeee.png SlipandSlahd.png Snapshot 14 (1-21-2014 2-29 AM).png|Skye, just before she activates her wings. trippy.png someoneplayChariotsOfFire.png SmilingSkye.png boooooooooooorninTHEUSA.png ILikegoingtoporties.png Skyesbeautifulsmile.png IMG_20140123_204144.jpg regrfehtgg.png ohnoes.png getready.png Lightsoff.png shadough.png SkyeMakesCuteNoises.png SayCheese!.png whoyagonnacallghostbusters.png|Skye in her circus outfit. GreatJobSkye.png 2cuties.png 348f42b4842711e39be90ebaa327dffe 8.jpg Skye and decor.jpg huh.png StrikeItUpThisBandIsGonnaPlayMyTune.png 5fe7f3929e012d0bcef47cb46653a151.png Sv.PNG WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.PNG Patkt.PNG A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png Skye Flying.PNG skye-feat-332x363.jpg Chase and Skye doing tail spins.jpg Treat time.jpg Chase chilling with Skye.jpg Chase x Skye running.jpg ImmaSnuggleyou.png 923115_530997370347092_1439262066_n.png|According to the PAW Patrol Facebook page. SKYEZOOMIN.jpg Silly Marshall.png Ill.PNG Tfhnewgjhfwhwevfajhgjfghjg.PNG FGGYT.PNG No Ryder First!.PNG Rands.PNG Hahahahahahahaha.PNG 12345678910.PNG IMG 4060.jpg IMG 4051.jpg IMG 4050.jpg IMG 3934.jpg IMG 3932.jpg IMG 3918.jpg C083c55d4fab979ecaa0db38346425c0.png C9e0e532dcf3a6221f651986b7ab7d28.png IMG_3922.jpg IMG_3926.jpg IMG_4061.jpg SKYE pLAYING Pup boogie.PNG Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:PAW Patrol Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages Category:Cockapoos Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters